Botanical classification: Dianthus hybrid. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Double Spottyxe2x80x99.
The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Dianthus plant, which include:
(a) Blue-green upright foliage that forms a neat and compact bun and compliments the gardenscape;
(b) Bright red flowers with double, pink, spot-like markings on each petal. The petals are arranged in approximately 3 to 4 rows, adding to the interest;
(c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that bloom in the Spring, Summer and late Summer.
(d) The plant being medium-sized, but vigorous, with compact and uniform growth which gives it unique landscape utility; and
(e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
Double Spotty was the result of a 40-year breeding program. Its ancestry includes D. grantianapolitanus, D. plumarius, and D neglectus. More specifically, the plant resulted from a selected seedling of Spotty (a Fleming introduction). The seedling which most nearly met all above named standards was selected.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer of 1985 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division in Lincoln, Nebr., has shown that the unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the above-mentioned distinctive characteristics. This hardy Dianthus plant contributes to the market with its sheer beauty, its compact growth habit, its great resistance to disease and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its extreme hardiness.